


【焉栩嘉X你X夏之光】茫 1

by Butterfly_Hunter



Category: R1SE (Band), 乙女向 - Fandom, 创造101 | Produce 101 (China TV), 夏之光 - Fandom, 焉栩嘉 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Hunter/pseuds/Butterfly_Hunter
Summary: -焉之和你的校园恋情-ooc预警-国际禁
Relationships: 夏之光/你, 焉栩嘉/你
Kudos: 4





	【焉栩嘉X你X夏之光】茫 1

**Author's Note:**

> 茫，每个人都有他自己的茫。

-焉之和你的校园恋情

-ooc预警

-国际禁

-一丢丢 茶 预警 

-BGM:词不达意（林忆莲）

我无法传达我自己，要如何翻译我爱你。

~~季谣视角~~

你的姐姐喜欢穿绿色的裙子，配上她白皙的皮肤，在夏天午后的操场上显得格外亮眼，她和朋友们一起围在篮球场另一边看比赛，在你的正对面，你看得出来她们是在为校草学长焉栩嘉加油，而你则是为了自己从小一起长大的竹马夏之光。

夏之光和你从幼儿园起就认识了，因为你们一起照顾流浪猫，但是很不巧你们从来都没在一个班级过，全部都是隔壁班，作业都没办法一起抄，彼此的朋友没有交集和相似，但同时又能保持着频繁的联系和上下学一起走，这种关系还挺奇妙的。有时候他和朋友出去玩叫上你，你就只认识他一个人，只能同他讲话，仿佛除了他全世界都与我无关。你比较慢热，夏之光又喜欢广交朋友，所以每次见到新的面孔，你总是不知道该如何打开话题，索性就抓紧夏之光的衣角，每到这时候，夏之光就会笑笑和其他人解释，这是我家小青梅，她是一个认生的小孩儿。说完冲你宠溺一笑。可能他自己都没有发现，那个笑容里带了蛊吧。

是的，你喜欢夏之光，从很小开始，一直喜欢。可惜夏之光是个直男大傻子，每天都只热衷于舞蹈社的排练和看漂亮小姐姐，你好几次都觉得坚持不下去了，可又总会被夏之光无意间的小关怀小举动拉回去，被圈的死死的。

记得有一次你月经不准时，在课间跌跌撞撞跑进洗手间，被夏之光在走廊里看到了，你收到他的微信问你的情况，你支支吾吾无法明说，夏之光急的差点直接冲进女洗手间里。后来明白了你是女生总有那么几天，他还去向他们班女生借了卫生棉，拜托别人给你送了过去。你本来以为夏之光后面会抱怨因为你让他丢脸了，毕竟有些男生给自己女朋友买卫生棉都觉得丢脸，但是他只是一直嘱咐你回家多休息，别吃凉的，还专门把他从网页上面搜索来的生理期禁忌发给了你，让你严格遵守。

你很小就和爸爸一起生活了，虽然爸爸对你很好，但是他毕竟有些事情还是不够细心。所以这些事情从来没有人真真正正的嘱咐过你，都只是你一个人慢慢摸索过来的，这是第一次有一个人这么认真的同你讲这件有点不好开口讲的事情。

你还记得你们在巷子口分别的时候，他还一直念叨着你，别吃凉的，千万别吃凉的啊。你笑着推他赶紧走，心里却暖暖的。夏之光回头看你一脸笑意，抬手把你的头发弄乱，没好气的说：“自己的事情自己不注意，我真的是白紧张你了。”

看着他变得气鼓鼓的脸，你赶紧哄他道：“别生气嘛，光光说的我都听。”

夏之光转头过来，撇了你一眼，又打开书包拿出一个便利店袋子丢给你：“记得喝啊，我走了。”

你打开，是红糖和红枣，夏之光什么时候去买的这些东西啊？你看着他的背影，他却突然回头，看你还站在分开的地方没动，对你喊道：“阿谣，赶紧回去啊！拜拜~”

红糖和红枣你都吃完了，但是包装都还在，包括那个便利店的袋子，你把他们折叠规整放在了书桌的抽屉里，那个专门用来存放你和夏之光回忆的抽屉里。

篮球比赛中场休息，夏之光向你走过来，接过你递给他的水，你刚想问他累不累啊，旁边就有其他女生挤了过来，“学长，你篮球打得好棒啊！”“学长，辛苦了，我会给你加油的”“学长，你是不是也参加了舞蹈社团啊？”，夏之光眼神看向你这边，却也一一答复了她们，又有一些女生挤了过来，夏之光不动声色的把你悄悄护在了他的身后，应付其他人的空隙又伸手到你面前，你递一块毛巾给他，他趁机冲你眨眨眼睛，扁扁嘴，像是再说抱歉没办法脱身。

夏之光终于借口要去买水，拉着你离开了人群，你拉着他的衣服问他，还有十分钟就要开始比赛了，时间不够去小卖铺的，夏之光则停下来说他只是想拉着你逃离人群而已，事件都要被用去应付那群女生了。可是你俩还是没讲几句话，他就又碰上了同班男生问他球赛的事，几个大男生在你旁边聊得火热，你听不懂倒也不无聊，反正你只要能够呆在夏之光身边就好啦。

下半场开始，围观的人少了很多，你才发现原来是因为校草焉栩嘉没上场，你扫过全场，果然你姐姐也不在了，看来是去哪里堵焉栩嘉去了吧。你正想着，却被无意间飞来的篮球砸了个正着，夏之光冲过来抱住你的时候，你眼泪已经流了出来，旁边砸到你的球员一个劲儿的道歉，你摆摆手说没事，夏之光却不由分说叫了别人替他的位置，硬要拉着你去医务室，到了医务室喊校医比你还着急，弄得校医以为是他受伤了。

看了校医，没大碍的你躺在校医室的床上，夏之光去给你买零食和你点名要喝的桃味汽水了，你白弄了一会手机，在备忘录上写下，今天和夏之光又有了进展。

“你还真要追他？他可是校草诶，听说很难追的。”床旁边的窗户外传来交谈的声音，没想到在医务室还能听八卦的你立刻来了精神。

“只要他喜欢的是女生，我就有胜算。”另一个女生回答道。声音有点耳熟，你瞧瞧掀起被子，爬了起来，向窗外看去，一个穿着绿色裙子的身影，是你姐姐和她的小姐妹们。

“这个还真不知道，反正他和隔壁学校校草何洛洛走的挺近的。”另一个女生故作神秘的说道，“或许他喜欢何洛洛那种类型的？”

“何洛洛学长我也知道。”第一个女生赶快把话题接了过来，“天真无邪的乐天派，对谁都笑嘻嘻的，一堆好哥哥好弟弟们。”

“天真无邪？”你的姐姐慢慢说道，“那就按这个路子来吧。”说完她一挥手几个人向后楼方向走去，那里是学校社团的集中区域，看样子是下定决心去找焉栩嘉告白了？

你慢慢躺回床上，“夏之光啊夏之光~”你念叨着，心里想着什么时候你能够勇敢一点，向夏之光告白呢？

“我说怎么刚才精神不太好，合着你这儿给我叫魂儿呢？”你的夏之光突然出现，并向你开了个玩笑。

“诶？”偷偷念喜欢人的名字，还被抓包了，这是一幅多么尴尬的场景，“还不是因为你太久都没回来啊，我等汽水等的着急所以催催你嘛。”你随便找了个借口，拿过他递给你的汽水。

“啊？我可是跑着去的啊？这才几分钟？”夏之光看了看手表，又装模作样的把手放在你额头，边笑边说道，“你这不是脑子出了问题吧？”

你伸手去打他，他则灵活的一躲，你又伸手去够他，这次他没继续躲，反倒走近了帮你把被子角掖好，“阿谣，你可别乱动了，把被子盖好，别再着凉了。”

“可是我觉得我已经恢复的差不多了。”

“不行，你要多躺一会才行。”

你拗不过他，只好裹紧小被子，夏之光却不肯听你的劝回去继续篮球赛，执意要陪你，还和你说起篮球队其他队员的糗事，都得你哈哈大笑。果然有夏之光在就不会无聊，你悄悄打开手机备忘录，写下一句话： **光光和阿谣会一直在一起。**

夏之光送你回到家，婆婆妈妈的要你今天多休息别玩游戏了，他会上线看你在不在线监督你的？你赶紧把他打发走了，回到家里，你给猫猫换上了新的猫砂，蹲着吸了一会儿猫，起来要拉窗帘的时候，居然看见了楼下姐姐的身影，要怪就只能怪绿色的裙子太过于显眼了，而她身边还站着一个人，你赶紧扒拉出眼镜戴上，那不就是焉栩嘉吗？姐姐这是什么速度啊？这么快就表白成功了，被男朋友护送到家楼下了？

你本打算再多看一会儿，就被夏之光发来的微信打算了，问你猫猫的情况，因为他家不允许养猫，所以你们俩的猫都被养在了你家里。等你回复夏之光完再看的时候，楼下哪还有人影？

第二天，在早饭的时候你才发现自己已经很久没有吃到喜欢的咸豆腐脑和鸡蛋饼了，你知道是因为你姐姐和她妈妈吃不惯咸味和鸡蛋，所以就只有甜豆腐脑和没有鸡蛋的其他食物摆在桌上。你抬眼看了爸爸一眼，他正忙着吃饭，没有注意你，你还记得明明在第一次发生分歧的时候，爸爸说过以后都买两种口味的，各自吃各自喜欢的就好了，可是毕竟买饭的人是姐姐的妈妈，所以就慢慢演变成了只有她们喜欢的口味。

总的来说，其实你后妈对你还是不错的，影视剧里面那种恶毒的桥段根本没有上演，这个女人从第一天起对你就是客客气气温温柔柔的，而且做事情格外讲究一碗水端平，给姐姐买一条裙子就必定你也会有一条裙子，可是却没问你是不是和姐姐一样喜欢绿色。

唉，总不能真的要求和自己的亲生妈妈一样吧，而且你的亲生妈妈弃你而去，没准儿还不如现在的后妈对你好。

虽然你和姐姐在同一所学校念书，但是从不一起走，她总是比你早出门一会儿，今天也不例外，姐姐已经走了一会儿了，你才磨磨蹭蹭给猫咪喂了饭，走出家门。和平时一样，夏之光总是在你家附近的一个路灯下等你，今天他旁边却站着另一个人，穿着绿色的裙子。

姐姐什么时候和夏之光认识了？你有一瞬间的疑惑，随即转变为不开心，不知道怎么的，你可以接受夏之光喜欢看漂亮姐姐，可是唯独你姐姐，你希望他们永远都不认识。所以在夏之光问你后妈和姐姐对你怎么样的时候，你也只是轻描淡写一笔带过，生怕给他留下什么深刻印象。可是看起来，命运要让他们遇上，你就算千算万算也躲不开。

你走过去，以极其不自然的声线假装才发现这一切：“夏之光！诶？姐姐，你也在？”配上一个疑惑又惊讶的表情，在你的记忆中，你没和姐姐讲过几句话，青春期的女孩儿，不是朋友就只能是敌人，你们的关系又各位特殊和尴尬，索性没有交集就是最好的交集。

“嗯，我们才认识，我还说怎么每天都能看见夏之光等在这里呢？”姐姐说道，微微的笑容看向你。

“我和阿谣从小就一直一起走，我都习惯了。”夏之光说道，这句话还是让你蛮受用的，“姐姐既然和我们一个学校，那以后可以一起走啊。”这句话就让你想把他的脑子打开，看看里面除了漂亮姐姐还剩下什么。

“还是不了吧，我习惯一个人听听音乐。”姐姐摆摆手，“那我先走了，你们也快点哦，季谣每天都得给猫咪喂饭，都是卡点出门的吧，别迟到了。”

什么叫每次都卡点，姐姐真的有关注过你的行踪吗？突然地亲密口吻，令你感到一阵不适，明明就没有交流的两个陌生人，突然其中一个开始以熟人的态度讲话，另一个只能感觉到尴尬。

而夏之光显然不这么认为：“阿谣，你姐姐蛮好看的诶，怎么都没听你提过她？”

你瞥了夏之光一眼，“我们不算熟悉，所以没话题能提起来她。”你已经是在尽量控制自己的情绪了，你姐姐很漂亮，不然也不会有勇气向校草表白。

“我看她人还蛮好的诶，怎么会不熟呢？”夏之光喋喋不休。

“我又不是你，能够和每个人都熟悉起来。”你没好气的回复，忽然觉得一天的好心情都要被毁掉了。

“没事，阿谣，你多和她讲讲话就能熟悉了。”夏之光显然没有发现你语气中暗暗隐藏的怒气，居然在一本正经的教你如何进行社交。

“夏之光，你如果再讲关于她的话题，我们就不要一起走了！”你快走几步，把他甩在后面。夏之光跑着跟上你，“怎么了啊？阿谣？你怎么了？”

“没事。”你没给他一个眼神。

“阿谣？那我不提她了好不好？”夏之光一下子冲到你面前，双臂张开将你拦住，弯腰与你平视。

你知道他是在看你有没有生气：“好啦，我没生气，就是能不能聊点别的？”你才不要承认自己生气了呢，生气是给魔鬼留地步！

“好啊，那就聊，聊你昨天回去之后没有再头痛吧！”夏之光让出一条路来给你，自己则跟在你身边慢慢走着，“用球砸到你的是我一好哥们儿，要不你装头痛咱俩去学校额他零食吧！”

“夏之光，你几岁啊你？”

“那要不，你装头痛我陪你去医务室躺着翘课？”

“不要，我们今天是班主任的课诶。”

“那这样，我……”

你眯着眼睛歪头看他还能想出什么鬼点子，有时候你真的怀疑夏之光的年龄只有三岁半，不能再多了。

课间，你去扔垃圾，你抱着一堆纸箱子正准备扔进可回收那边，一个不慎最上面的纸盒子掉了下来，还被风吹了出去，你放下手里的纸盒，跑去追它，到了教学楼的拐角处，才发现了被吹跑的纸盒，捡起来刚要往回走。

“在我面前没有必要再演了吧。”一个清冷的男声传来。

“栩嘉学长，我没有啊。”这个声音你倒是很熟悉，你偷偷在墙角探出头去，果不其然，一抹绿色映入眼帘。连着两天每天都被你听墙角，你觉得你和你姐姐也算是“有缘”？

按平时的话，可能这种情情爱爱的墙角你不会听，省的给自己攒狗粮，但是今天，你倒是格外好奇他们俩的后续故事，毕竟你是知道姐姐从一开始就只是打算伪装成天真无邪的样子接近焉栩嘉的，而姐姐本来的样子嘛，你也说不好。

“一别叫我学长，我们是同届；二被我识破了你的手段，你还能继续和我纠缠，脸皮太厚。”焉栩嘉说完转身就要走，厌烦的神色仿佛在面对一个人型细菌？

“可是我这么做都是为了你啊？”姐姐跑到焉栩嘉前面，拦住他的路，“我又不知道，不知道她有抑郁症。”

“但是我知道你很爱喝绿茶。”焉栩嘉错过身子，走掉了。

“还真的是讨厌啊。”姐姐翻了个白眼，从校服口袋里拿出烟盒，熟练地点上一支烟。

真的是一出大戏，所以现在是焉栩嘉讽刺姐姐绿茶？还有其他人有抑郁症？姐姐平时一副乖乖女的样子，成绩也好，居然是个老烟枪？然而你一激动，手里的纸板不小心掉了下来，发出了一声闷响，你赶紧拿起纸板，飞快的逃离了现场，也不知道被姐姐发现了没。

TBC


End file.
